One night stand
by shark-demon-luv
Summary: She never planed to get pregnant with his child but she was too drunk to think about what was happening and just went on with it. 7 1/2 months later she finds herself in front of him asking for help. Will things go smoothly between them?Warning OOC.


Hi I hope you enjoy my story, it's my first one so it probably isn't the best, but at least I'm trying, maybe I'm lucky and it turn out to be a good story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if they were mine the whole Akatsuki would be alive.**

* * *

So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark

The forth drink instinct by Cute is what we aim for.

* * *

It probably was a mistake, one she would truly regret, if she remembered that is. But the problem is she was too drunk to care at the moment.

So like many would do he took advantage of this and to her to a motel and almost everyone surely can figure out the rest of the story...unless there's more to it than just a one night stand.

'Cause after all, who can forget and go on with life when they know they're pregnant with the child of an S-Rank criminal from no other organization than the Akatsuki.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

'Why was I so careless? Isn't it enough that I had sex with _him_? Of course the world will give me the gift of also carrying his child.'

Yeah, that's what I've been telling myself each morning for the past 7 ½ months of my pregnancy. I abandoned Konoha 2 weeks after my little _encounter _with _him_, after all I didn't want them to know the truth it would hurt them too much. I have been traveling since then, looking for the Akatsuki in every country from Fire to Lightning end every village, ninja or not, in between, except for Amegakure that is. I'm heading there now, from what I heard from an anonymous source on the streets the main Akatsuki base is there.

* * *

When I entered the village I headed to the tallest building, I guess it's the best place to start. When I got there a large group of white paper butterflies appeared and turned into a blue haired woman with a white paper flower in her hair and a piercing under her lower lip. She was wearing a black cloak with red clouds.'Bingo!' I thought.

"State your business" she said. I tried to keep a calm and collected appearance but in my head I was panicking, 'what if they kill me for having a baby he doesn't want? Or they take the baby from me when it's born and kill me?What do I do?'

"I need to talk with one of the Akatsuki members, you probably know about what". I looked at my stomach while saying this in case she didn't get the message...just in case. "Wait here for a minute and I'll tell you if you can meet him, which member is the one you have to talk to?" She didn't look to pleased by my reasons but seemed to agree to let me talk to _him_. "Hoshigaki Kisame" I said with a straight face, my tone betraying me letting some of my emotions show. 'So much for being a ninja' I thought sourly.

* * *

It's been a fucking hour since she left and still no sign of her or Kisame for that matter. 'Maybe she wont come back and is just waiting for me to leave and never come again, or maybe he's out on a mission and she expects me to wait here until he comes back. They sure as hell know how to take good care of a pregnant woman, good thing I'm a medic-nin, if not I would probably be dead or half way by now.' I would have continued with my thoughts if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of Kisame in front of me.

I was frozen in place when I saw him and that moment I realized that I didn't know what I had been expecting when I decided to look for him. Did I thought all this time that he was going to take responsibility and help me raise the kid? "Long time no see blossom" he said while smirking like a shark as always, his pointed teeth showing dangerously. "Indeed fish-face, what have you been up to in the past 7 & ½ months that you left me alone and pregnant?" I asked with a cold glare, he was taking this like a game, the same way he took everything in life it seems, with no seriousness.

He new what to do to make me mad, his cocky attitude, defiant posture, he new I was nervous and scared, and the worst of all is he was taking advantage of this, the same way he took advantage of me when I was drunk, of course it was willing but I was under the effects of alcohol, I wasn't thinking straight and he knew it but he didn't cared and did it any way.

"Don't be like that blossom, I didn't know until Konan told me a pregnant woman with pink hair wanted to talk to me. And I could have helped you with the pregnancy earlier if you had been a better ninja and had found the Akatsuki hideout earlier, don't you think the same blossom?" Now he was just taunting me as if I was a little girl who wanted something and couldn't get it by herself so she needed help. They thing that made me angry is that he was right, I came here because I couldn't keep the baby if I was alone because I wouldn't be able to take care of it.

"Forget how much time it took me to get here and answer me one question, would you help me take care of the baby? You and me both know I can't raise it on my own no matter how hard I try, so please, I'm begging you for the well being of the baby. What is your answer?". He had to agree, if not I wold be damned and the baby would die or be adopted, I hoped for the latter between the two.

"I'll talk with leader-sama about it, until then you can stay in the base rooming with me if you don't mind" I never thought he could be so serious about something, it was as if he suddenly changed personality completely, like there was completely new man in front of me.

I don't know what took over me but suddenly I had the urge to hug him, and I did just that, I hugged him and started sobbing, not because I was sad, the exact opposite I was so happy, I couldn't believe that he had agreed to help me. He put his arms around me in a soothing way for some minutes until I stopped crying. He said something about having to knock me out because of the location of the base and then everything was black and silent.

* * *

Please R&R, this is my first story ever so if this chapter is too short I'll try to make them longer in the future.

If any one thinks there's something I have to change about my story just tell me and I'll see what I can do about it.


End file.
